Lightning
by xXMysteriousCupcakeXx
Summary: The Kingdom of Lucis is slowly but surely dying and Caroline, as it's Princess has to do anything to save it. Though things get compicated when she's seperated from the Straw Hats while a certain Surgeon has his eye on her...
1. Prologue: 3 years ago

Lightning

This is actually my third time uploading this. I feel more confident with it now, so yeah I'm uploading it like…NOW. Though there's a new OC in the place of the old one. The prologue stayed the same, so I'm crediting **Elielephant **for helping me back then with it.

_**I don't own One Piece nor it's characters. I own only my plot and the OC I introduce.**_

* * *

Prologue

It was around midnight, when Caroline entered the throne room with hasty footsteps. The moonlight was falling into the large room, lighting up her view as she walked on the red carpet that ended before the legs of a silver throne, and before her father with his private next to him. A shadow covered her father's face, making her unable to see his eyes. His black hair had started to turn gray, and his eyes were adorned by black circles, showing how tired he was. The private, though, was a younger man with black eyes and hair. Tall and slightly muscular. He looked like Caroline's father in his youth.

Her eyes looked decisive but reluctantly...uncertain as she faced Vincent, her father, the King of Lucis. He lifted his head and looked back at her. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his red now eyes burnt with fury. Caroline had grown familiar with that expression of his. She was one of the few people that were not afraid of him when he was in that kind of state.

She kneeled and placed her hand over her heart with an apologetic look on her face. "I deeply apologize, Father…" She said. She knew she would get scolded though and for once, she would have to agree with her father. Silence had fallen inside the large throne room. She hated these moments. Just like the calm before the storm. So…irritating…

"What are you apologizing for Caroline? You failed miserably. You failed to come in time to take and secure the crystals. You failed to catch the one that stole them and let him escape from the city, from the island! For God's sake!" Vincent shouted loudly in his rough voice that echoed in the room and echoed in Caroline's ears, making her shiver from fear.

Caroline inhaled deeply, before looking straight in her father's eyes. "Give me another chance…I promise I shall bring the crystals back." She stated firmly, her voice stronger and her eyes burning.

"You can't, Milady. You will not be able to succeed. This is no job for a princess like you." Jonathan, the King's private got into the conversation and , looking at the kneeling princess through his glasses. From the tone of his voice, Caroline could understand that venom dripped down from his words.

"I am not a child, Jonathan, I can take care of myself. I want to find the crystals. I cannot fail here and both of you know it." She hissed, her once calm blue eyes turning into an electric blue slowly. The color slowly faded back to their original one and those eyes stared at Vincent.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked into his daughter's eyes. Those sharp eyes that were filled with confidence at the moment… His daughter wasn't a little six year old girl anymore. She was eighteen year old girl—_woman_, if he dared to say it. His little girl had to leave the castle; she had to see the world. It was her long wish and he couldn't deny it. But they were in the middle of a crisis. It was a serious mission, not a little kid's play. If Caroline could only be more mature…. then maybe… maybe she could handle the situation better. But what mattered right now was his people. If Caroline would fail they were all doomed. Though, she was his hope and the people's hope, so he had to give her a chance.

He sighed and nodded. "You only have 5 years to find the crystals and if you fail, you will **not** return again; there will be nothing left for **you **to return to…" was all he said and then he watched silently as his daughter stood up and left through the huge doors.

"_I wish you good luck."_

* * *

Boxes surrounded the room. Books scattered around his office and others waited to be unpacked inside those boxes, wanting to be placed in their respective places in Trafalgar Law's many bookshelves, inside his new yellow submarine.

Said man groaned in annoyance, showing his dislike. He would've preferred sitting in his couch, in his new room, sipping his cup of coffee while Bepo, organized his stuff exactly where Law would place them. Unfortunately though, he had to care to it himself, because the others were busy fixing what needed to be repaired in the kitchen; the oven was in an awful state, and they hoped it could be fixed though. If not, they had to put money aside and buy a new one, much to his dislike. Plus, the bathrooms, his and his crews, … _damn those pipes…_ And they needed to clean up the narrow hallways of the first floor, because of them too.

Okay, he hadn't picked out the best submarine, but he was sure with some work it would be great. The engine was replaced before they left and Shachi said it was running nicely and they wouldn't have to worry, which made everyone sigh in relief. At least they would be safe.

Though, he had to find more men to join his crew. He seriously didn't want to do more chores.

After a few hours, most of his things had been given their proper place. With a deep sigh, Law collapsed in his chair, throwing his head back to relax, and he didn't give attention to the dust that flew from his yellow shirt and fluttered to the floor. He dusted off his black jeans and then placed his hands behind his head.

_Someone_ would clean it sooner or later.

_Someone…_ Not him for sure.

* * *

I'm actually searching for a Beta, so my updates may not be fast because of it and the fact I want to be careful with what I write in my chapters. Also school has started here and two weeks (I hate my new school, lol).

So yeah!

Thanks for reading XD


	2. Chapter 1: Oh my head!

I haven't updated for long time O_O

I apologize for that, I was sick and also had to read for a test. I did get the best grade in class so I had a little time to write three-two paragraphs and now I'm supposed to be doing homework and studying for Monday. My god, I hate school more now. Why can't I get some lovely time for meh?

And also I started English classes again! X3

_**I do not own One Piece nor any of it's characters. I only claim Caroline and my plot.**_

* * *

Lightning Chapter 1: Ouch, my head!

"Captain! We're approaching Sabaody!" Ash, the Navigator of the Heart Pirates informed his Captain, Trafalgar Law –currently one of the eleven supernovas- who nodded before taking his nodachi and leaving the room without another word other than "Take us up."

Law walked through the large hallways of his submarine, some of his crew mates wishing him to have a good morning and some simply nodding and smirking at him. Some had crates in their arms, taking them to their destinations and others simply sat on them chatting or smoking. He reached the stairs and silently went to the first floor of his yellow submarine. The clicking of his boots was the only sound that could be heard. He stood before the door that led outside and stopped, closing his eyes.

_Capone Urouge_

_Jewelry Bonney_

_Basil Hawkins_

_Scratch Men Apoo_

_Eustass "Fucking errr- Captain" Kidd_

_X Drake_

_Killer_

_Straw Hat_

_Pirate Hunter_

And of course, him. Eleven supernovas, eleven rookies; some deadly at that and others a simple mystery but all equally feared by the world and Government. Well; almost equally if you thought that the Straw Hat had declared a war with the Government, back at Enies Lobby. What an interesting person though. He would like to meet him and witness from first-hand , if the boy was truly just as insane everyone-including him-thought. He chuckled for a second before opening the large door and walked outside, blinking several times; not being used to the sun light from several days of being submerged, so they could avoid the Navy. _Damn them._

He opened his eyes once more, his view clearer now. The large green mangroves stood proudly before him. He could hear the faint sounds of bubbles popping. He raised an eye brow when he saw a black flag, with a skull; wearing a Straw Hat before it disappeared behind a grove. "_What a pity. Now, someone else of my fellow Supernovas will take the honor to meet him first." _He smirked before leaning against the cold metal, his nodachi near and the noise that his crew was making increasing.

* * *

Bubbles popped from the grass and then; they flew up high ,gently. Even in this busy district of the Sabaody Archipelago, through the noise that the people was making, the sound of them breaking could be heard, faintly but surely enough. Some people ran up and down to get to their jobs, others were taking their children to the Amusement Park and others were simply travelers or pirates that made their walk through all the noise, calmly and enjoying the view of the Archipelago. Pirates like the raven haired girl with the blue highlight and the green-grey eyes with the small tint of blue who walked next to a green haired swordsman and crewmate, Roronoa Zoro.

The two didn't talk. They had stayed silent, for any unknown reason. He was drinking and she was simply watching around. Roronoa was confused at first when she had asked him to go along with him. The raven haired explained that Nami had asked her –probably ordered her to- to go with him, so he wouldn't get lost.

She then sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest, stopping.

_Where the hell had Zoro went to?_

And before she knew it, she was thrown by two "unknown entities", making her head get 'planted' in the ground.

Her head hurt like hell and for a moment, she lay there ignoring the voice that yelled "WAIT UNTIL THE NEW WORLD" She opened her eyes slowly. Her view of the sky was blocked a blue-white mask with blond hair at poking out here and there. The masked-man grabbed her by the collar of her black shirt and lifted her up, placing her on her feet and letting her get used to it before letting his hand rest on his hip. Caroline hissed slightly, irritated.

"Are you alright Miss?" A man with a feathered hat and a navy blue coat asked her. In his possession there was an axe and saber, making a bit of sweat run down her cheek, she gulped a bit before regaining her composure and crossing her arms over her chest with a small frown. She didn't reply and simply blinked at the man. She was mad and embarrassed, so she wouldn't talk it didn't seem to mind the blue coated man though. His gaze was fixed on a man with a woolen hat and so she found her chance to escape.

"_How amusing…But…Tell me, . How many people have you killed?" _The man smirked.

* * *

Monkey D'Luffy, Dead Bones Brook, Tony Tony Chopper, Hachi, Camie and Papugg had gathered in Shakki's bar, searching for the mechanic to do the coating to Sunny so they could get on Fishmen Island. "Hmmm…I have to see him 6 months now…" Shakki said, skeptical as she took a sip from her smoke. Everyone's jaw's fell to the floor making the older woman giggle. "Though I'm not worrying about him. I'm sure he has found places to sleep. Well, if he's still here. He's probably between Grove 1 to 29 or at the amusement park."

The Straw Hats, the young doctors and the mermaid's eyes lit up. The three started cheering happily and decided to go to the Amusement Park. Shakki sighed and shook her head. How happy those kids were. But she should warn them, shouldn't she?

"Anyways…whenever you go be careful." She said, making the three stop their cheerful dancing and look at her with wide puppy dog eyes. "According to my information, there are currently eleven people(including you) on Sabaody Archipelago with bounties over one hundred million belli." She stated.

"Eleven people with bounty over one hundred million belli?" The small reindeer asked looking with his big black orbs at the older woman who smiled nodding at him before taking a sip from her smoke. "Yes. There's Monkey-chan, Roronoa-chan and ten others. When you entered the Grand Line there were seven paths you could take…I'm assuming you followed the Long Pose?" She asked, watching the Straw Hat Captain nodding his head slowly with a blank look on his face.

"Of course," She continued. "People were on the other six routes and went by difficult situations as yourselves. Though, no matter what road you take, you will end up in the Red Line, the final destination…and to get past that wall, everyone comes here, got it? However…" She made a small pause. "It's amazing that all eleven rookies came here at the same time. Particularly Kid, Luffy, Drake and Law are the names that have been on the newspapers for awhile." A small smirk came to her lips.

"I don't read the newspaper." Luffy replied as he scratched his nose. The old bartender smirked at the young boy. Not knowing about your enemies meant loss and…

"Knowledge is power. You should at least know your rivals names." She murmured and winked at him. Shakki then, looked back at the cute reindeer, Chopper who counted mentally looking at his hands. Poor creature had a confused expression on its furry face.

"Ummm…there was Kidd…Hawkins…and Drake?" He asked.

"If we go by bounty value. You're number two." She raised her two fingers. Everyone looked at her surprised. Of course…none of them red the newspaper…

* * *

Caroline had enough! She was thrown on the ground twice today and she was beyond pissed and embarrassed.

After running away from her…unfortunate meeting with the three men, she wandered off to town only for her to be grabbed by the collar-as the masked man had done before- and land on a flying fish on a certain green haired swordsman who didn't seem happy at all and so…

He tried to kill Luffy.

The rider of the fish explained that their mermaid friend, Camie had been kidnapped and Sanji had informed them she was in an Auction House since he went there along with Chopper, Nami , Pappug and Hachi.

Next thing she knew was crushing through the roof and then; her face kissed the ground..._again._

Nami ran to her aid and helped her stand up while Sanji kicked the hell out of the driver of the Flying Fish, telling him how stupid and arrogant he was for hurting his "Carrie-chwan".

"What the heck?" Said Straw Hat Captain shouted at the rider of the flying fish that lay against the wall. "Couldn't you land a bit better?" He asked.

"No! It's a flying fish you know!" The rider yelled. "Also, you were the one who told me to crash into the building!"

"Anyways, you told me to ride up with you..." The green haired swordsman mumbled as he scratched his head. "But why were you hurrying to go back to Sunny?" He opened his green eyes. "Where are we?" He blinked, confused. Chopper face palmed and sighed.

"DIDN'T YOU HEARD ME WHEN I WAS TALKING!?"

"I…I did…" Caroline raised her hand, sweat dropping a bit.

"Zoro too?" The reindeer asked.

Eustass Kidd looked at Monkey D'Luffy in surprise. "Oi, that's Straw Hat Luffy." He murmured.

Said pirate Captain started looking around. "Camie!" He yelled. Then, quickly, he turned on his heel. His eyes falling on the green haired mermaid on the stage. He started rushing down the stairs. "Camie! I've been looking for you! Thank god!" He shouted ignoring, the fishmen, Hachi that had caught his shoulders and tried to stop him explaining to him that even if they took Camie her neck ring would explode and kill her, his efforts went to waste though because the Straw Hat wasn't in the mood to hear anyone. He wanted to save his friend. Now!

"Enough already!" Hachin said and his two pairs of arms ripped the jacket he wore and pulled the Straw Hat in his iron grip, making him slow down his pace. The people around him started screaming about how disgusting he looked and were telling him to back from where he came from. Poor Hachin stopped dead on his track and looked around confused.

"I'll save you right, now! Camie!" The Straw Hat ignored everything and continued running and yelling.

"Catch him!" Mr. Disco ordered pointing at him. If he wasn't wearing his glasses everyone would suspect he was scared _shitless _of the young man who had challenged the Government.

"Damn you! Camie isn't an item to be sold!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't let him go near the stage!" Disco yelled and soon the guards came.

Suddenly_, a gunshot was heard._

Caroline stared in horror at Hachi's chest then at Carlos.

"Hachi!" Nami was the first one to respond, bringing Lighting back to reality.

Luffy stood still as he looked at his friend. He ignored the insults of other people, his eyes focused then on the man that had just shoot Hachi. He had hurt **his friend**. **He deserved** to be punished. He slowly started climbing the stairs. A fire had lit up in his eyes and determination and anger were written all over his face. A hand grabbed his making him stop and look at his fishmen friend.

"W…Wait… P..Please. " Hachi inhaled deeply before continuing. "Straw Hat…You shouldn't get…angry…I was reckless-that was all." Luffy looked at him, biting lip. "You promised that… even if they shot someone if front of your eyes…you wouldn't lay a hand to the Tenryuubito, right?" Luffy's stiffened. " After all, I was a pirate…I had done so many bad things so… that was expected. " He had an apologetic look on his face now. "I never wanted this to happen…" He breathed. "I just wanted…to make up for all the things I did to…Nami…!" The said woman's eyes widen. "I tried to help you but… Like always… I mess up with everything!" Luffy kneeled next to him, holding two of his hands in his. "I'm really…clumsy. In the end…I only caused you problems!" He started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!"

"Hachi…" Nami whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. Hachi had done so many terrible things to her, but now…He had changed and wanted to make up for the things he had done. Why didn't she forgave him before? She felt….guilty.

"Damn fish!" The Celestial Dragon yelled. "Even when I shoot you, you keep on talking! You are annoying!" He lifted his gun once more, making Luffy turn at him.

"Straw!" Papugg sobbed.

"You…" He continued, looking at Luffy. "What kind of face is that?"

The young boy's face was dark, _deadly _as the aura that surrounded him. He was angry and he had every right to be. He had every right to be frustrated. He slowly stood up and started walking so calmly towards the Tenryuubito. His ears were deaf right now. He couldn't hear anything not even Papugg's protests and warns.

"Do you continue to look at me?" The Tenryuubito asked. Though the Straw Hat didn't back off, instead it made his pace quicker. "You are annoying as well!" He started shooting but the boy in front of him dodged it easily. His eyes locked with his and before he knew it, Straw Hat Luffy had punched him with great force and strength.

"Sorry, guys." Luffy said fixing his head. "If I hit these guys, they'll call an admiral from Navy and a warship here, right?"

"Because you went and beat him up…" The green haired swordsman stated and sheathed one of his swords. "I didn't get to cut him up."

Soon enough; the guards had filled the Auction. Caroline lifted her hand slightly, electricity flowing out of it. The other Straw Hats stood beside her, smirking.

It was time to have some fun.

* * *

*falls back on couch*

Sorry for the short chapter but it was all I could manage right now ;-;

I actually hate this chapter; with a burning passion might I add. I actually wanted to add a fightning scene before ending this but I wasn't comfortable with it.

But good thing is, since it's a weekend (I'm thanking the person who made them up) I can stay until late and write the next chapter but I don't believe I'll be updating any time soon. My schedule is kinda full now along with the English classes. But I'll always manage to find some time to write. There's gonna be 1-2 updates a month and if I'm lucky, 3.

Also if you wanna see how Caroline looks like, I have posted a link on my profile.

So bye bye~

Thanks for reading/following/reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2: Prisoners of Impel Down

What is this? A second update? What kind of mad science is this?

I come back with the second Chapter of Lightning. Truly, it was a pain in the…booty because I wasn't able to continue from where I left. Meaning; the Sabaody Arc. I found it completely stupid after writing and re-writing it. (Happened on Monday lol) so I'm giving you the Chapter I wrote on Tuesday where I was out on a so-called school trip. Which was… five minutes away from my school to a park (there goes a facepalm). I thank my friend, Smar for writing the half of it and for being my inspiration to write another 1,000 and complete the chappy~

A word of advice; maybe-history tests are sooo not 'maybe-tests' they are 'defintely-tests'. So…always study when the teacher says that xP

_**I do not own One Piece nor it's characters. I only claim Caroline and my plot. Probably some OC's I introduce as well...**_

* * *

Lightning Chapter 2: Prisoners of Impel Down

_*Cling* *Cling* _

The irritating sound of shackles echoed through her ears. It was a sound she had grown quite…accustomed to these past two weeks. Along with that sound, there was sometimes; the sound of screaming and sometimes the sound of someone coming near. Though, that was a rare sound even though with a war that would be happening soon enough. If someone came into Impel Down was either the officer, the chief, the guards or the monstrous beasts that 'guarded' the level they were put into and it was either a criminal coming which made the Officer- who wants to be chief in the place of the chief- quite happy, strangely enough.

The officer was a man with "asshole" written on his forehead. . Caroline made a grimace whenever she heard of him, seen him or simply thought of him. At least she wasn't forced to see his ugly face.

Caroline was rudely thrown into a prison cell in level five of Impel Down. She was stripped from her clothes and into the black-white uniform that prisoners always wear. She felt rather embarrassed for that and also angry for being humiliated in such way. She; and the other pirates or bandits or in general 'criminals'.

Currently, she was inside of her cell into level five. The Chief, Magellan marked her as 'dangerous' since her Captain had declared war with the world government and for another reason as well though she decided to not bring it up at the moment. The cell was cold enough making her shiver.

She was surprised she didn't lose her consequence so far; probably because some of the prisoners she came with had already lost their minds. There were different kinds of prisoners; there were some that didn't spoke at all but always had a harsh look on their face, they also didn't show any sign of pain when they got tortured. Hell! They didn't even blink as they were thrown into the hot hellish water, as the guards tried to almost drown them before pulling them out. Another kind were the lunatics; in general they simply talked nonsense and –as she was informed by other prisoners- met their end by a cut on the wrists or they tried to break their necks with the shackles or anything else they could find. Sometimes they asked others to kill them as well.

There were the strong and the weak in this –if someone dared to say- rotten society. Though, she couldn't decide in which side she was. Maybe she was a step before insanity. Maybe; she was a step before dying proudly like the strong.

_Would she die?_

She didn't mind the word 'death'. She had been near it many times during her adventures with the Straw Hats. Though she was often saved by her friends. But now…Zoro or Sanji weren't there to carry her back to Sunny. Chopper wasn't there to treat her wounds. Luffy wasn't there to steal her. They were all…gone. Gone by Kuma's hand and she; couldn't do anything but watch… And now, she was going to die. She wouldn't be able to finish her mission. Her father would be disappointed in her as well. She couldn't save her home and on top of that; she couldn't save her own very friends.

"_Luffy…Zoro…Usopp…Sanji…Nami…Chopper…Robin…Franky…B rook...Black…Father…Jonathan… I'm so very sorry…" _And so, she hid her face between her knees, sobbing quietly; hoping no one could hear her…

Though, _who knew that she would be saved?_

* * *

Luffy looked outside from the small window, pouting slightly. Behind him; the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock stood, looking at him with a relaxed expression on her face-strange for a woman like her- admiring the wearing-Straw Hat boy. Love was a strange feeling. It was weird, how much she liked his raven hair, his soft brown eyes.

AH!

How strange but wonderful love is!

Hancock squealed in delight, slightly blushing. They would just have to save his brother, Ace and his crewmate and then; she would have Luffy's love for herself! They would be able to live happily together without Cat Burglar and Nico Robin disturbing them.

A black cat was resting on his back, mewling. Hancock hissed slightly at the animal. It was just too weird! It had two tails and it's eyes were bloody red and it seemed to only stick with Luffy. Strange animal indeed. The raven haired boy though, was talking to him like he could understand and petted him.

"Don't worry Black, we'll save both Ace and Caroline! Shishishi!" He laughed.

Hancock's eye twitched.

"**WHO THE HECK IS CAROLINE!?"**

* * *

The smell of coffee filled his nostrils. A nice scent and very strong taste indeed. Just the way he liked it. While holding his cup, his other hand went through the pages of his newspaper, his eyes scanning each piece of paper before the sound of turning could be heard.

_**The execution of Fire Fist Ace on Marineford today.**_

"_It's today, eh?" _Law thought with a small smirk and took another sip from his cup.

No, he wasn't interested in seeing Fire Fist's death. He was simply interested in watching what would happen. Whitebeard was one hell of a man after all. He would come after his crewmember even if it would cost his life, not only Fire Fist but others as well as he; had figured out.

They would go again back to Sabaody today to watch the so-called execution and soon-to-be war. The things had calmed down on the Archipelago since Ace was captured so it wasn't a big problem for pirates to go. The Celestial Dragons were being taken care of; mostly Carlos who was on the verge of death after the punch Straw Hat Luffy had given him. His head had a made a hard contact with some of the ruins the flying fish had made while making its entrance with a raven haired Straw Hat-wearing boy, a green haired swordsman and the black haired woman he saw when he asked Drake how many people he had killed. Her face was one of absolute terror for awhile; amusing him. Though it ended too quickly for his tastes because just as he said these words the black haired had ran away.

Her name if he could remember right was Caroline. She was the so-called 'Lightning' of the Straw Hat crew. The marines called her a "Lightning Mage".

The girl had interesting powers and seemed to affect the Navy a lot since when they saw her, they took a step back, scarred. Truth to be told, they were scarred even by him, Mr. Straw Hat and Mr. Eustass at first. It was just the face of absolute terror they had when the woman appeared.

He had seen some of the things she could do with her powers and he would like to see more though unfortunately he wouldn't.

Poor girl was caught by Admiral Kizaru and was thrown into Impel Down. What a pity, really. He would like to ask her to join his crew.

Perhaps if luck was by his side…

* * *

"Umm…it's not necessary to put my shoes on you know, Mr. Okama." A blushing Caroline exclaimed as a man-probably women. She didn't know- was tying up her the strings her boots had.

After surving a fierce battle with Magellan and being poisoned badly, Luffy was saved by Emporio D'Ivankov, the Queen-or King- of the Okama's in level 5, he saw Caroline as well and couldn't help but help them both along with Mr.2 or else; Bon Clay. After their reuniting-and of course Luffy's recover with the help of Ivan's harmones- all together went to rescue Ace. Though on their way they met Crocodile.

Somehow Ivankov trusted Crocodile and had blackmailed him for something none of them knew. Easily enough, Caroline and Luffy shrugged it off.

"_Are you alright, Carrie?" _Her kitten, Black asked as he curled on her back. She nodded in reply with a small smile before standing up and thanking the Okama for helping her. She shot a cold glare towards the former Shichibukai, Crocodile who smirked; shaking his head like she was a pouting child. She decided to go to where the most people were.

"Are you ready, Bon-boy?" Ivan asked, as he held his hand up high, kneeling before Bon-Clay who nodded weakly, hugging himself; curled up as he was on the floor.

"Y-Yes, Iva-san!" He replied.

"Are you truly sure!? The "Emporio Tension Harmone" will just allow you to forget your tiredness for one whole day. After that there will be some… problems."

"Yes, g-go on." He trembled. "If you don't give them to me. I won't be able to continue." Caroline shivered at the tone of his voice. He sounded like a man addicted to drugs.

"Right…You're right…"He placed his hand in front of his large face and sighed deeply. "**Emporio Tension Harmone!" **He commanded and his nails grew and then in a flash pierced Bon Clay's shorts.

"Oops…I 'delivered' it to your balls." He smiled weakly.

Caroline couldn't help but facepalm…

"_Note to self: Never get out with an okama again…" _She thought.

* * *

*sigh*

This originally would be chapter 3, but I couldn't continue the Sabaody Arc so we got Impel Down. Yes, I do love time-skips as well and as you will see the next chapter will be a time-skip as well (spoiler maybe?)

Thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing.

Now I gotta go back to study English and history for my tomorrow maybe-test T^T

**P.s Sorry for the small and maybe rushed chapter T^T**


	4. Chapter 3: Luffy's Allies

**Lightning Chapter 3: **

I finally got the ID name I wanted!

*mini party dance*

I'm so happeh! :D

* * *

_I don't own One Piece and it's characters. I only own my OC and plot._

Lightning Chapter 3: Luffy's Allies_  
_

Ace blinked several times, trying to get used to the sun light. He was locked inside for way too long. Though, what was the point of being able to see if he would die in just a few minutes? The guards pushed him on his knees, seeing that he wasn't hearing them. He looked down at the wood for a second before his eyes traveled up, to the point he could see the whole place. His eyes traveled far from the gates, to the sea.

"_We're all children of the sea." _Whitebeard's words struck into his head. He slightly grinned, not noticing the Navy Admiral that sat a little far from him.

"I don't care about villains but…" Ace turned, surprised to listen to his Grandpas voice. He was even more surprised to see he was sobbing. "For family is different!" He trembled. The raven haired's eyes widen and he bit his lip, trying not to start sobbing as well. "What am I supposed to do!? Ace, you fool! You didn't listen to me...!" Garp hid his face in his hands. "Why didn't you lead your life the way I told you!?"

"Old man…" He sobbed and looked down at the wooden floor, watching his tears fall…

* * *

Caroline bounced back and forth on her heels, next to the Ex-Warlord, Jimbe who was in charge of taking them to Marineford. They both tried to ignore the party that was happening bellow deck with Buggy and the people he 'saved' from the prison, Ivankov and his-maybe her- okama's who were crying for their friend and the sulking Straw Hat Boy. Seemed like he was the only one who was touched by Bon Clay's act. Not that Caroline wasn't. She was simply trying to focus on what they were supposed to do. But yes, she was sad about Bon Clay, though grateful for saving everyone. She was sure that; she would never forget him.

A fight then happen between Luffy, Mr.3 and Buggy. At the end the other prisoner's of Impel Down took Mr.3 and the Clown's side, picking up their weapons and getting ready to attack. A foolish act though; since from the time the ship started sailing towards Marineford wouldn't stop even if they wanted to. Even if they killed her, Luffy and Jimbe they would still end up there. Her hand rested at the hilt of her sword, waiting for them to strike.

Though, everyone came to a stop at the sound of the Snail Phone from the small locker on the pillar of the crow's nest. Some stayed stunned and some started running up and down. Either way; things would get way worse.

Luffy picked up the snail phone before putting the speaker in front of him. "Yes? Who is it?" The person from the other line asked.

"I'm Luffy! Who are you?" The Straw Hat-wearing boy asked, raising an eye brow.

"DON'T TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE, DUMBASS!" Everyone yelled in a chorus.

Caroline chuckled slightly before walking next to him, placing her arms behind her back and curiously looking at the snail phone. After awhile it started speaking and mostly everyone stayed astonished for that.

For the next couple of minutes there were threats towards Luffy and then about the people he rescued. The marine from the other line, also informed them that they had closed the gates of Marineford so they wouldn't come in. After that, there was a small monologue about Buggy and for his past with the Pirate King's boat and his relationship with Red Haired-Shanks. Of course Luffy got happy because of it. Finally! Another person who knew the red headed.

Somehow though; all the Impel Down prisoners build respect for Buggy and started calling him their 'Captain'. Buggy then took it up to him and with pride he decided that he wasn't weak and that they would actually travel to Marineford.

"But…we would go anyways you guys liked it or not…" Caroline said, a bit of sweat rolling down her cheek. Though, everyone ignored her and kept cheering for Buggy.

"They're totally ignoring you…don't they…?" Rin asked, as he curled up on a crate, his big red eyes gleaming mischievously while the black haired glared daggers at him.

"Shut. Up." Was her reply, her eyes changing color in an instant and a vein popping from her head making the poor kitten mewl in fear and hide behind the crates. With a twist of her short hair, she grinned; victorious and left with a hop on her step.

* * *

"Captain…I can see a big piece of ice." Bepo exclaimed before blinking several times and looking at his Captain who had his feet propped on the equipment making an angry ash scowl at him angrily.

"I JUST CLEANED THIS!"

"Take us up." Law sighed as he sheathed his nodachi and stood up; turning on his heel and calmly walking through the sub with his destination; the deck.

Truthfully, he wasn't a generous man. He didn't help people and that was that. Pirates didn't do this kind of silly stuff after all. And he wasn't in "generosity" mood's like his fellow Supernova, Eustass Kidd who killed instead of twenty; ten men, simply because he felt generous. Law wasn't that stupid at least.

A few hours ago, at Sabaody everyone had seen Straw Hat's arrival on Marineford with his subordinate by his side, yelling at the Pirate Warlord, Jimbe what the heck they should do after that as they fell from the sky.

After landing-strangely enough, they should have died- Straw Hat announced that he would save Fire Fist and then, he had a small 'fight' with Whitebeard who had arrived not long ago. After awhile everyone's jaws dropped when both started talking like old pals. It was surprisingly how easy Luffy had made Whitebeard his ally and then; he had an advantage since he had the prisoners of Impel Down, a warlord, a former Warlord and a Pirate Captain and add to that; Whitebeard and his crew.

No, Law wasn't by Straw Hat's side. They were both pirates; rivals for One Piece. He didn't want to have a bond with him or anything. It was just that, it would be a pity to lose such a strong rival. The game would lose interest without Luffy. Also it could be his chance to meet Miss Lightning.

He opened the door to the deck and ran out once he heard the sound of cannon balls near. His eyes searched around until he found Buggy the Clown on the air, holding Straw Hat and the Warlord, Jimbe.

"Bring Straw-hatter over here!" He yelled at the flying pirate.

"Straw-hatter? That's sure a weird way to addressing a guy…" Buggy murmured as he laid next to Jimbe. "WHO ARE YOU, **KID**?" He yelled back.

"I'm gonna take him away from this place!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, ignoring Buggy's question. "Let me take care of him for now!"

"What!?" Buggy said and his jaw dropped.

"I'm a doctor!"

"**YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR CARRIES A SWORD AROUND?" **Buggy yelled. **"DO YOU MAKE HOUSECALLS FROM SUBMARINE'S OR SOMETHING?"**

"Don't waste any time! Give him to me now!" He was starting to get annoyed.

"And I'm saying who the hell are you and why should I trust you?" Buggy yelled as he flew in the air with Jimbe who had Luffy in his arms. A cannon ball was fired at his direction but luckily; he avoided it. The sound of the raging sea and the warships got louder.

"Captain Law! Warship's are approaching off the stern!" Ash yelled.

"Hurry already! Bring both of them here!"

"Do something Bepo!" The painfully large, Jean Bart yelled at the polar bear.

"Quit acting like you're _the Captain_ you damn newcomer!" Bepo yelled angrily.

"I'LL DESTROY IT ALL!" Blackbeard's echoed through.

"_Blackbeard huh? He's one hell of a guy!"_ Buggy thought." I've gotta flee outta here as fast as I can-**AHHHHHHHH!**" He yelled in fear as he backed away from a piercing spark of light. His eyes widen in realization as he saw that Kizaru, Admiral of The Navy had followed him and now was ordering him to leave Straw Hat. He refused though and kept on flying, trying to avoid his attacks. Finally; deciding he couldn't hold on any longer he threw his 'cargo' to the strange man with the woolen hat.

"Hurry and bring them inside!" Law yelled at Bepo and Jean Bart who carried Luffy and Jimbe.

"Oi! Catch that!" A Straw Hat came flying towards him, he caught it with ease before looking around once more and running towards the door along with his crew to avoid any possible cannon ball or attack by Kizaru. He stopped dead in his tracks for a second and turned to see Red Haired Shank's ship.

"Captain!" Bepo behind him panted. "I know it's very rare to see one of the four Emperors, I know… But you have to come!" He huffed, patting his shoulder. Law slowly nodded before running along with him to the operation room.

He left the Straw hat on a counter nearby once entering and put on his long white gloves, smirking while examining quickly the two.

_This would be a fun operation…!_

* * *

"_Carrie-chan…" _ She heard a soft, femine voice. A small smile found it's way to her lips. She didn't attempt to open her eyes though. The pain was too much and it seemed that it affected her brain because her next words were;

"Is that you mum…?"

Though reality hit her hard enough after.

"_Is she a lunatic…? Let's throw her overboard already…"_

"_You just say that Hanny-chan because you want Straw-boy for yourself. You're just a selfish little girl!"_

"_DON'T CALL ME HANNY!"_

She sighed deeply and opened her eyes seeing a female Ivankov grinning in front of her face and a pissed off Hancock a little further. She was probably pissed because Caroline survived. The raven haired raised her hand a bit and smiled weakly, waving at both. Then her eyes met Hancock's.

"Don't you look at me like that please…" She asked as politely she as she could. Still; the feeling of discomfort under the woman's gaze, made her shiver slightly. Ivan sighed deeply and asked Hancock to leave the room.

"Thanks for that…" The raven haired simply said and looked at her bandaged arms. "Damn…it hurts…"

"You better rest for awhile, Carrie-chan~" Ivan winked at her. "You worked so hard today."

She sighed once more, looking around. Clearly; the room was unfamiliar for her. IBoth the ceiling and floor were made out of wood and little to no light passed through a small window. A small wardrobe next to the door Her eyes met her boots and her ripped jacket on a nearby table. She felt bad for it. It was a gift from Nami for her birthday. She frowned slightly.

Oh, the money she would pay…

Her eyes scanned the area once more for a certain black haired boy wearing a straw hat but she found him nowhere.

"Right…where is Luffy by the way…?" She asked, concern evident on her voice.

"We're after him. Just rest." Ivan smiled as her fingers ran through her short hair and soon she did and fell to a dreamless sleep…

* * *

I feel quite satisfied with this chapter. The words flew more easily so I was able to write without hitting my head on the wall- I always have fun writing- though I did lose it a bit at the end, probably because I wanted to write waaaay much more but it'd be way too long.

And November is the month of tests for the first semester and at it's end, I'll get my grades. So I have to be at my office all day after school.

Studying Dx

**T^T**


	5. Chapter 4: Off we go!

The DOC manager-thingie, seems to be out of control for some reason *raises eye brow and hits head on the desk* So if there are any words missing, it's not my fault…! Well…not entirely. I suck at editing T^T

And my PM was broken so…

To : **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat:** I know he's an Emperor; I simply mixed it up in my rush. Thank you for pointing out. It's fixed now ^_^

_I don't own One Piece nor it's characters. I only claim Caroline, my OC's and my plot._

* * *

Lightning Chapter 4: Off we go!

"Ahhh…it's sooo hot…" Bepo whined as he leaned against the wall, pulling his suit's collar from his neck, slightly in hopes of getting some fresh air. Poor bear panted heavily from the heat. He wasn't used to it after all. He belonged in the cold and for a second he thought he would die from the high temperature.

"Be quiet! It's making us feel hot too!" Penguin complained, whipping the sweat that dripped from his forehead. He took off his black hat for a second and groaned. It was damn wet from his sweat. Nether less; he put it back on and hit his head against the metal, thinking it would at least be a bit cool. But he was wrong because at the exact time he pressed his forehead against it, he gasped in surprise by how hot it was. Shachi came behind him chuckling at Bepo.

"Heh…his fur is pretty thick I'm not surprised!" He laughed.

"I hate riding the submarine… Spending several hours in a cramped area… together with those scruffy guys! "The polar bear, pulled his tongue out like a tired dog.

"You're the scruffiest here!" Both Shachi and Penguin snapped at him, angrily. The bear growled and then turn to look at both with deadly eyes.

"I got no choice but to…make you share my pain!" He yelled and hugged both mechanics, snuggling close to their faces with his sweaty fur; making their faces wet.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Stop that!" Shachi demanded but it was no use since Bepo's mind was blurred and his only thought now was the heat.

Ash sighed deeply and slowly turned to look at the trio. With a deadpan he pressed the small red switch.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"AYE!" The three yelled and ran outside.

* * *

The nice and calm breeze hit against his furry face. He stretched his arms, letting the cool and relaxing wind pass. Bepo sighed in delight; heat, becoming a faraway memory.

"Left side clear…" He looked at his left. "Right side clear…" He glanced over his right shoulder. He then turned on front, a wide grin reaching his lips. "Front side clear!" He turned on his heel, ready to go in and report to Ash so he could be free from his duties. But then something hit him as Shachi and Penguin came out.

"_SNAKE!?"_

And there was a pink colored snake with large, sharp teeth and it's tongue hanging from it's mouth. The snake hissed slightly making the two men and the bear take a step back in fear. Then, they slowly turned their heads to the right to see a large Navy warship next to the small submarine.

"We're gonna die!" Penguin yelled, hiding his face in the bear's white furred neck. Though, as if on cue; two woman jumped from the large ship and landed on the deck next to the snake. The trio gasped in surprise at the tall, raven haired woman with the large blue eyes who was looking at them now, a bored expression on her face. Next to her had landed a shorter woman with raven hair and a blue highlight on them. Her eyes were grey-blue with a small hint of green in them. They recognized both.

It was Lightning of the Straw Hats. They had met her back in Shabondy. Though, she wasn't important for now in the eyes of Shachi and Penguin. Their attention snapped to the taller woman, the Pirate Empress; Boa Hancock. Their eyes somehow turned to hearts and they slowly squealed in delight. After all, the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world had landed on their ship, it was a good reason to be happy.

Bepo slowly titled his head, looking confused at the two women and then at the two mechanics who were holding on for dear life on him. He couldn't understand why their eyes had landed only on the Pirate Empress. The other girl standing next to her was a woman as well, why didn't they felt an attraction to her too? Probably because she was kind of scary. He wasn't able to understand men's attraction to women, he didn't feel any attraction towards them at all. He guessed it was just because he was an animal and that he was interested in female bears only.

Hancock looked at the trio with a perfectly raised eye brow. She made a face of disgust at the view of the two man who looked at her, some drool slightly falling from their mouths. Men were so disgusting! Except from Luffy, that was. She felt her legs turn to jelly at the thought of her beloved and she remembered the reason why she was there. Slowly, placing her hands in front of her chest, almost crying she asked how Luffy's condition was.

On the other hand, Caroline looked around; being in her own imaginary world. She had never been to an actual submarine before and it kind of excited her. She slowly bounced back and forth on her heels. Her eyes were travelling up to the large wooden door to the huge black flag with the smiling Jolly Roger on it. She had years to see Jolly Rogers like this one. Though she snapped back to reality as a certain white furred bear bowed it's head down and apologized.

"What did she done to the poor bear…?" She asked, pouting slightly. The Pirate Empress glared daggers at her for a second with her icy blue eyes and she felt herself shrinking for a moment.

"Nuh, don't worry. He's always like that." A red haired man said as he passed the door, taking a sip from his cigarette. The girl slowly nodded and then her eyes fell on the door as the Captain of the Heart Pirates made his appearance.

She met the same grey eyes with the slight black circles under them. They looked at her for a second before turning to meet the Hancock's blue irises. The Pirate Empress with a look of concern on her face asked how Luffy was. Though, Caroline's eyes fell on the towel he used to clean his hands. A section of it was stained by blood. Her Captain's blood. She felt bad for not being able to help him. Not being able to save him.

"How is he?" Caroline asked, looking down at her feet.

Law sighed softly and closed his eyes before opening them again, looking at her. "I've done all I can. Surgically speaking, his condition has been stabilized. But he did suffer an unbelievable amount of damage. I can't guarantee that he'll survive it." Was his reply.

"**HEE-HAWW!" **

Everyone looked up at the marine warship to see Ivankov cheering with the rest of his okamas. He jumped into the deck next to the two woman, giving everyone a Cheshire-like grin. "V'im impressed by how hard he fought! And it was all because of his will to save his brother, Ace!" He stated.

"How tragic…" Hancock murmured. "If it were possible I'd gladly take his place…" I feel so sorry for you, Luffy!" She finally let the tears fall from her eyes and hid her face in her hands, sobbing quietly along with the people on the ship.

"Shut up, already." Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"COLD-HEARTED!" Everyone yelled at her, making her pout for a second in anger.

"Do you really think, Luffy won't survive? You're simply underestimating him. My Captain is strong and he'll make it. We've been in worse situations. If he gave up now, all of our effort would be a waste of time." She simply said, closing her eyes softly and smiling at the images of the danger they've been through. Trafalgar shrugged slightly before looking up at Ivankov.

"By the way, vyou and Straw-Hat-Boy are friends?" He asked, his purple afro flowing along with the wind gently.

"No. I really don't have any obligation to save him. If you're concerned about my motives I can come up with a reason." Was Trafalgar's reply.

He frowned for a second. Straw Hat was his rival. A strong rival indeed. Where would be the fun in the game, if he was missing as well? It was simply a pity to lose his rival. He pressed his back against the metal wall, his arms crossed over his chest as one of his hands was holding lazily the bloody towel.

"No need. There are times when vyour instincts move vyour body. "The Harmone Fruit-user grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as well. The two looked at each other for a second before turning away. His eyes fell once more to the black haired girl who was looking down at her feet, like a shy little girl once more. It looked like she had lost the confidence she had before, when she talked about Mr. Straw Hat. His lips curled into a smirk as 'Lightning' looked at him. She looked at him with a puzzled expression before the Pirate Empress spoke up.

Hancock had made her decision.

Their next stop would be Amazon Lily.

Where his chance would be flying by…

* * *

I have a small problem with Caroline's personality. So I'll be trying to fix it :/

Also, I had mentioned that this was the month of term tests. So… I have 5 freaking term tests next week and I have to study ever so hard T^T

So no new chapter next week.


	6. Chapter 5: Questions

Uploading a new chapter because I can… _like a boss._

Hey! I said no new chapter next week not this one! *evil smirk*

To:10th Squad 3rd Seat: Lol, gotta love Bepo~

_I don't own One Piece nor it's characters. I only claim Caroline, my OC's and my plot._

* * *

Lightning Chapter 5: Questions

The smell of coffee filled her nostrils allowing her to relax for awhile. The bitter taste hit her mouth and she felt warmth as she swallowed. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes slowly to find herself in the large galley of the Heart Pirate's submarine.

Hancock was sitting next to her, speaking unstoppably. She couldn't understand much of what she said other than the words: Luffy, husband, love, happiness. Though, she did not reply-like she could do that. The Pirate Empress just wouldn't shut up-, she remained silent and tried to avoid the annoying glares that some of the Heart Pirates send her. Actually, she felt lucky that Hancock was by her side. That way mostly everyone stared at her and the glares she was receiving were turning into an instant to the Pirate Empress.

She hummed softly to herself before taking a sip from her cup.

"_What's with people these days…? Seriously." _She slightly pouted. Rin curled up next to her, mewling softly as he rubbed his face with the fabric of her trousers. She smiled softly, patting the little kitten's head as it yawned. "_Just too cute…" _She thought and then she looked to the other side of the table where the Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law sat. His arms were resting behind his head and a new mug of coffee was placed in front of him. His eyes fell lazily on hers, a look of disinterest on his features.

She supported her head with the help of her palm, copying his bored expression and raised an eye brow at him. He mimicked her action, raising a perfectly arched eye brow. He, then leaned closer, his arms resting on the table with a small smirk on his face.

She didn't like that smirk nor the look he had in his eyes. It was one of possession or perhaps claiming. She didn't really know. Though, she was still trying to be cautious. She didn't knew him, she didn't knew his motives. After all, saving Luffy was making her suspicious. Why would he do that? Why didn't he kill him? If he did, then a rival would be out of his way. Did he had a good side or something…? Maybe. But still; she would be still keeping her guard up.

"Caroline! Are you even listening to me!?" Hancock asked, patting her shoulder. Quickly, her attention snapped to her and she nodded with a small smile.

"Ah, of course I do. Please do continue." Her smile then froze when the Pirate Empress started talking again.

"_Dammit…"_

* * *

The large gate opened, allowing access to the Heart Pirates submarine and the Kuja Pirates ship into Amazon Lily. The women of the island cheered happily for their princess's return. Though it soon ended when the submarine showed up with it's men waving happily.

The Amazon's felt threat as soon as they saw the many men. They could trust Luffy, because their princess did too but they didn't know about these men in the boiler suits who cheered happily for no reason. That didn't stop them though from raising their bows to kill everyone.

Trafalgar rested his back against the wall, next to the door. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He was a cruel man, though that didn't mean he shouldn't warn his crew. After all he would be way too bored to new members.

"It smells nice." Bradley said in surprise as he ran a hand through his red hair, his mouth opening slightly and surprisingly enough his cigarette didn't fall.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Shachi said in awe next to him. His cheeks were burning red. Just too many beautiful women were all around.

"This is heaven!" Penguin hugged Shachi and they both started dancing.

"Hey… you guys…" Everyone turned to look at their Captain. His lips were pressed to a thin line as if she was in thought. "If you don't hurry and get inside…" His eyes opened slowly, a deadly aura washing over him. "You'll die!" He warned them and as soon as he spoke an arrow landed next to his titled now head. The Hearts finally realized that the Amazon's had pointed their arrows to them. They started to yell and tried to get back in the submarine with Bradley looking calmly around, still wondering what that smell was as the women's arrows fell on the submarine. Law chuckled slightly and shook his head.

Just in time, Hancock came out with Jimbei and Miss Lightning by her side. She glared at him for a second before she walked ahead causing him to smirk. She was just too amusing. She was always keeping her guard up and was trying to deal with Boa Hancock and his crew all for her Captain. Such royalty she had to him. He wondered that, if there was the chance of joining his crew, would she be as royal to him as she was with Mr. Straw Hat? An interesting question indeed.

The women prepared their bows and arrows once more but the Pirate Empress stood in the way. "Cease this my underlings! They are not enemies!" She commanded. The Amazons blinked before putting their weapons back. Hancock's eyes soften. "Luffy is on that ship! He's badly injured both physically and mentally! And now, he lingers between life and death!" She said, her tone reminding Law ofan actress when they were on stage. Then, his crew came out-cautiously of course- and looked around for a second trying not to drool at the sight of so many women. Boa Hancock then turned to them

"You must carry Luffy to the Kuja Palace as soon as possible!" She said. Her cheeks took a bright pink color and she covered them with her hands while smiling. "Ahhh~ I shall stay by his side and be his nurse so I can bring him back to heal-"

Elder Nyon 'butted' in the conversation and said that only Luffy could enter the island. But of course Boa Hancock wouldn't back off and listen to her. "Then I will bring the doctor with me-"She was stopped once more.

"Nyot acceptable! Even if he is a doctor, it is forbidden for men to set foot on here! Our own doctors are very skillful."

Trafalgar Law decided to voice his own opinion as well. He closed his eyes once more and pressed his lips into a thin line, thinking before talking. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. But I assume the medical equipment and techniques are good as those on my ship…right?" He slowly opened his eyes and smirked as the old woman grifted her teeth. "If his wounds re-open. He'll surely die."

"L-Luffy will die!?" Boa Hancock asked in pure terror. "If that were to happen…I-I-I…" She covered her cheeks once more and closed her eyes, probably having another fantasy.

"Then we have no other option than to leave this country." Jimbe said. "It's clear we need Law-kun's skills." This snapped the Pirate Empress out of her fantasy and she turned furious at the fishmen.

"Are you insane? Do you wish to be food for the Sea Kings!?" She shouted. "Even if you go past them, the Navy will go after you!" She placed a hand at her heart. "_What should I do?"_

"Can't we board somewhere else? I mean to a place where we won't be near your village. That way we won't cause you any trouble." Caroline stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at Nyon. The Elder frowned slightly in thought.

"I guess there's nyot any other choice….This is a spycial exception but…You may go to the gulf of this island. There you'll be safe from Sea Kyings. " Elder Nyon sighed.

"Thank you Elder Nyon." Caroline bowed slightly in respect before the Pirate Empress got in the scene again, laughing happily.

Then , I'll go to the gulf too and nurse Luffy back to health!"The Pirate Empress said dancing.

"YOU WILL NYOT!"

"Elder Nyon! You insolent hag! You keep refusing every word I say!" A vein appeared on her head.

"Reminds me of me and my father…" Caroline muttered, titling her head slightly. She leaned against the railing, silently. She closed her eyes as Trafalgar Law approached her.

"Miss Lightning."

"Mister Trafalgar." She acknowledged and turned to look at him. He had the same lazy smirk as always, his eyes were half-closed and he was scratching his chin slightly.

"_May I ask you some questions?"_

The next hour as the submarine made it's way into the island's gulf, was 'killed' with Caroline answering Law's questions. She didn't mind answering his questions very much since her powers weren't a secret. At least that's what she was taught. Though the matter of personal info like what she was looking for, where she did came from or why she joined Luffy's crew would remain unknown. They were all following the old saying 'magicians never admit their secrets' and that's what she followed when he asked personal stuff. She didn't like her personal info being looked at as a matter of fact.

Law scratched his chin once more in irritation. The answers to his questions always led him to more. Well some of them. Some of her answers consisted of long explanations while others were simply answered with just a 'yes' or a 'no' and sometimes 'I don't really know' or 'maybe, not risking to do it though'. On other questions as to why she became a pirate and joined Straw Hat's crew remained unanswered and unknown to him and it irritated him to heavenly levels. Their conversation was cut though by Boa Hancock who as soon as they reached the gulf took Lightning along with her to the Kuja Palace.

Sighing, he dig his hands in his pockets and calmly walked back to his office, thinking.

* * *

The village in Amazon Lily was large and full of life. Caroline smiled as two kids, hiding behind the stalls that were selling all kinds of goods looked at her with puzzle expressions on her face. She felt like these travel writers of some sort, that she red in books. They went to all kinds of places to see other cultures and always described that the natives, especially the little kids looked at them like they were from another planet. Though, she thought it was because she was an outside and WAS by their Princess's side. She wondered why she wasn't petrified yet. Though, she did shrug it off for the time being.

They stood still before the palace's red gates, waiting for them to open. The palace was sure more different than the one she had back in her hometown. It looked more like these traditional Japanese houses,-only bigger in size- rather than an actually palace. She simply guessed that every island had its own culture et cetera.

The doors opened with some women behind them cheering for their Princess's return. She and Hancock along with her sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia made their way inside. Her feet got inside of the fine red carpet which was adorned with snakes every time she took another step.

"_If I stood still…would I start sinking, I wonder?" _She thought and mentally shrugged. It wouldn't matter much anyways.

Then, they came at a stop before the Snake Princess's rooms. Hancock entered the room with her snake by her side waving at both Marigold and Sandersonia who both nodded.

"Are you hungry Miss…" Sandersonia asked but trailed off as she tried to remember the girl's name.

"My name is Caroline. But please keep off with these formalities. I'm not really a big a fan of them." Caroline smiled at the two woman and they simply nodded, an unsure look in their large eyes. The raven haired simply assured them by winking. "And yes, I'm hungry." She changed the subject and scratched her head at the sound of her stomach growling. The two women giggled slightly and nodded for her to follow them. She complied and did as told. Rin silently jumped from her shoulder, deciding to explore the palace a bit as his owner would be occupied -as he understood- for the time being.

She was led, up-stairs where Elder Nyon was sitting. Her eyes were digging holes on her newspaper. She muffled a 'hello' and patted the spot next to her. Caroline simply nodded and sat next to her. She waited for awhile before Nyon finished her reading and left the newspaper. Until then, a bowl of ramen was served to her and she was more than happy to eat its contents. Later on, Elder Nyon had started asking her questions about the world outside their island.

Just...how many more questions would she answer today?

* * *

I don't know why…But I feel kinda satisfied with this chapter. My only regret is that I didn't continue it and didn't put the 'questions' Nyon and Law would ask. Believe me, I would put 'em in the chapter but I simply found them stupid. Also, about the Kuja Palace and the Japanese house-thingie. I have only seen the Palace once and that was when I was first watching One Piece. I remembered it had a japanese-like style (obviously) and I couldn't help but put it as a description. I know it's not much. But oh well, I wasn't able to describe it the way I wanted.

The next update is probably going to be on...er...**24 **or **25 **of this month. Yay! November is coming to it's end! We're getting into Winter-my favorite season- and Christmas Holidays are approaching :D

But enough with my nonsense~

Bye, bye~


End file.
